


Unexpected Pleasures

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: When is an evening out suddenly a date? Well, when Peter says it is, that's when.





	Unexpected Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this <3

Stiles walked into the boardgame cafe and headed straight for the counter. He did not go there for the games, though there is always something fun to play, but rather for the coffee. It was dark and smooth, with a hint of hazelnut. Stiles could easily drink three cups a night, and regularly did.

Today Stiles wanted out of his house as his roommate, Derek, had his girlfriend Braeden over. Stiles wanted to let them have their space, and being around such a lovey-dovey couple when he was hopelessly single just put him in a mood. 

He ordered a large coffee with a splash of milk and looked around for a table to sit. There was one table for six free but as he made his way over to it he spotted someone familiar. “Peter?” he called, smiling when the man in question turned to him.

“Stiles,” Peter acknowledged with a smile, gesturing for Stiles to join him at his table.

Stiles tried to hold back the grin that wanted to make an appearance. He had a slight, minor, some may say practically nonexistent crush on the older man, who just happened to be Derek’s uncle. Peter was sarcastic and had a biting wit that never failed to make Stiles laugh uncontrollably. The older man was everything that Stiles was attracted to, and he was sunk from the day Derek introduced them.

“Have to say,” Stiles said as he settled into his chair across from Peter. “never thought I’d see you in a place like this.”

Peter raised a brow at Stiles. “And why is that, because board games are only for those who fit into a specific mold? Someone such as yourself?” he smirked.

“Ha ha, funny.”

Peter hummed as he took a sip of his drink. “Back when I lived with Talia and her brood, we used to have game night every Friday.”

Stiles could not help but picture it in his mind: Peter at a table with his sister, brother-in-law and his nieces and nephews. Peter would absolutely be the type of person to not go easy on the kids just because they were younger. Stiles let out a laugh and then laughed harder at the look Peter gave him.

“Just picturing you wiping the floor with the rest of your family. Derek crying because of mean old uncle Peter winning, _again_.”

Peter’s answering smirk made Stiles feel warm all over. Stiles brought his cup up to his face to hide the blush he knew he was sporting. The man did not even have to do anything to make Stiles feel silly and besotted.

Stiles would laugh at himself if he was not so head over heels for the older man. Besides, there was no one of note around to make fun of him for acting a fool, at least not anyone besides Peter. At least Peter was kind enough not to make fun of Stiles to his face.

“If I constantly let them win, they wouldn’t have learned anything,” Peter explained, nonplussed.

Stiles nodded, grinning into his up as he finished the last sip.

Peter indicated Stiles’ cup. “Another?”

With a nod, Stiles handed over his cup and watched as Peter walked over to the counter. The man’s ass was pert and round, perfectly sculpted. It made Stiles drool.

Quickly looking away so he was not caught staring, Stiles perused the wall of games. Most of the games needed at least four players but there were also decks of cards, and other card games, that could be played with only two people. Stiles idly wondered if Peter would perhaps be interested in trying out one of the games with him.

A steaming cup of coffee was waved under his nose, pulling Stiles’ attention back to Peter who was standing beside him. The older man’s blue eyes felt like they pierced right into Stiles and Stiles could feel his blush flushing his cheeks again.

“Thanks,” he whispered, throat strangely tight as he watched Peter take his seat.

Peter smiled, a small gentle thing. “It was my pleasure.”

“S-so, uh, want to play something?” Stiles asked, glancing around the room, looking anywhere but at the man sitting across from him.

A warmth on his hand drew Stiles’ attention and he looked down to see Peter’s hand on his. Stiles did a double take, looking from Peter’s hand on his to the man’s face and back.

Damnit, he always felt so wrong-footed around Peter. Stiles had never had such a reaction in front of a crush before. Everything about Peter made every one of Stiles’ reactions more intense.

“You mean my company alone is not enough for you?” Peter asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Peter seemed to be leaning forward and Stiles mirrored him. Stiles’ heart was beating hard in his chest, excitement zapping through his veins. It felt surreal but for the hard wood of the table digging into his abdomen and the heat from his cup seeping into his hands.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Heat flared through Stiles and he went to lean in further to deepen the kiss when Peter pulled back abruptly.

“Fuck!” Peter yelled as his coffee cup tipped over before he could stop it.

Stiles watched, stupefied, as the hot liquid spilled over the table towards him. He only managed to jump back when Peter bumped into the table as he frantically tried to top the spill from spreading, jolting Stiles into action. He pushed back from the table, bringing his drink with him as a barista ran over to clean up the spill.

Thankfully the coffee had not managed to hit either Peter or Stiles, and the mess was easily cleaned up. They were both seated again fairly quickly, Peter with a new steaming cup of coffee before him and Stiles still clutching his own cup tight.

They looked at each other in the aftermath, silence between them, before Stiles cracked a smile, his laughter pouring out of him soon after. Peter followed suit, and they spent the next five minutes alternating between looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

When their laughter naturally died down, they were left with smiles on their faces and joy between them. There was nothing awkward as Stiles had always feared there would be if anything ever happened between them. The kiss had felt right in the way they rarely did and Stiles silently rejoiced in it. 

“I--” Peter started to speak but was interrupted by Stiles’ phone going off.

Stiles jumped, embarrassed by the ringing though he had no reason to be, and glanced apologetically at Peter before answering the phone. (If it had been anyone other than his dad, he would have ignored it but years of worry over his dad being the Sheriff had left him too ingrained to answering, just in case). Peter smiled at him in reassurance and sat back to watch Stiles as he quickly talked to his dad. It was unnerving having Peter stare at him, eyes never flicking away, but a small part of Stiles preened at the attention.

This outing had certainly gone in a completely different direction than Stiles had assumed it would go when he’d left the apartment. He silently thanked Derek for his unwitting help in putting this evening together.

Stiles hung up the phone with his dad, the Sheriff had a flat and wanted Stiles to pick him up, and looked apologetically over at Peter. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to go.”

Peter nodded, looking a little disappointed. “That’s alright, but I will be taking a rain check on this date.”

Stiles paused in the process of getting ready to stand. “Date?”

With a smirk, Peter hooked his feet around the front legs of Stiles’ chair and pulled Stiles as close to the table as he could. The older man stood up slightly and leaned over the table, placing a gently hand under Stiles’ chin and tilting Stiles’ head up. “Yes, a date. I am not in the habit of drinking coffee with just anyone,” he whispered against Stiles’ lips.

With a flutter of his lashes, Stiles’ eyes fell closed and he leaned into the kiss. It was deeper than the first and Peter’s lips on his were possessive. Stiles felt claimed and barely stopped himself from moaning.

Peter pulled back, lingering to nip at Stiles’ lower lip, before finally sitting back in his chair. “And I certainly do not go about kissing just anyone.”

Stiles knew he was tomatoe red but did not care. He had just been on a date with Peter! It did not matter that he had not known it was a date, and he would be going on another one with the man! He felt giddy and let his smile bloom on his face, unembarrassed to be showing such happiness.

“Okay, rain check on this date,” Stiles nodded, pushing back from the table and standing up. He walked around the table and boldly leaned down to leave Peter with one final kiss, before making his way to the door.

As he stepped outside his phone beeped and he glanced at it, smiling as it made him glance back into the cafe to see Peter watching him. The man winked at him which made Stiles roll his eyes before turning to walk away. As he walked to his car, he looked at his phone one last time, laughing aloud at Peter’s message.

_Maybe next time I’ll get you wet and we’ll be forced to go back to your apartment. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
